


a conversation before ray fell asleep on the couch and messed up his back for the nine hundredth time this month

by celli



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it Epiphany or Pentecost that was a church thing and a big decision at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a conversation before ray fell asleep on the couch and messed up his back for the nine hundredth time this month

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lie or Lay challenge at ds_flashfiction. Many thanks to [](http://nifra-idril.livejournal.com/profile)[**nifra_idril**](http://nifra-idril.livejournal.com/) for the beta and the cracktastic title. :)

Ray collapsed onto the couch, narrowly avoiding the Mountie at one end. "You know how tired I am? I'm so tired I wore my glasses into the shower."

"Were you too tired to find a shirt?" Fraser asked, more amused than he really should have been. "Or socks?"

"Hey." Ray dropped his feet into Fraser's lap. "You're lucky I remembered my pants."

Fraser laughed.

Ray yawned so hard something in his jaw popped. "File that under long day, huh?"

"Indeed."

"I should move my feet so you can go home and crash. Man, this couch is soft. I don't remember it being so soft before."

"I doubt you'll find it soft when you wake up. You should really move to the bedroom, Ray."

"Mm-hm."

Nobody moved.

Fraser yawned. Ray heard it, but didn’t see it because his eyelids were glued to his eyeballs and he couldn't open them if he wanted to.

"...was gonna tell you something," he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Yeah. Thought of something right when we were jumping off the bridge." Was it Epiphany or Pentecost that was a church thing and a big decision at the same time? Whichever, it was one of those. About him. And Fraser. And God he was tired.

"Yes? ...Ray?" He felt his feet being shuffled around as Fraser stood up, and he wiggled around until he was taking up the entire length of the couch. "Ray?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I'll ask you about it the morning."

"'Kay. Cool." He felt a hand brush the top of his head. "Night."

"Good night."


End file.
